nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hung Up
Hung Up is a musical easter egg in the Zombies map Elemental Ascendance. It was written and performed by American artist Madonna as part of the Confessions on the Dance Floor album. It samples ABBA's "Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)" from 1977. Hung Up is the theme tune of Nozdormu and is activated by speaking (pressing the use button) to Nozdormu once he becomes reachable in the map. Hung Up and the other theme tunes from World of Death and Elemental Ascendance reappears in Melancholy from the Dark Tears storyline. Only the ABBA tune is heard, however it is the version heard in Hung Up that plays. The full song appears if one shoots the microphone next to the screen in which the song comes from. The screen shows the effects of Time Travel, showing numerous recordings of Richtofen testing the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the MDT. The songs return for the entire storyline. Lyrics Sung lyrics are written normally, background lyrics are written in italics and (changes in tune are written in brackets)'' (Ticking clock noises begin) Time goes by, so slowly Time goes by, so slowly Time goes by, so slowly (ABBA tune begins faded) Time goes by, so slowly Time goes by, so slowly Time goes by, so slowly Time goes by, so slowly (ABBA tunes begins fully, main tune also begins while the ticking clock ends) Every little thing that you say or do, I'm Hung Up, I'm Hung Up on you Waiting for your call baby night and day I'm fed up, I'm tiring of waiting on you! (ABBA tune ends) Time goes by so slowly for those who wait, not time to hesitate! Those who run seem to have all the fun I'm caught up, I don't know what to do Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly I don't know what to do! (ABBA tune begins again) Every little thing that you say or do I'm Hung Up, I'm Hung Up on you Waiting for your call baby night and day I'm fed up, I'm tiring of waiting on you! Every little thing that you say or do I'm Hung Up, I'm Hung Up on you Waiting for your call baby night and day I'm fed up, I'm tiring of waiting on you! (ABBA tune ends again) Ring ring ring goes the telephone The lights are on, but there's no-one home Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two, and I'm done, I'm hanging up on you! I can't keep on waiting for you I know that you're still hesitating Don't cry for me, cause you'll find a way You'll wake up one day, but it'll be too late (ABBA tune begins again) Every little thing that you say or do I'm Hung Up, I'm Hung Up on you Waiting for your call baby night and day I'm fed up, I'm tiring of waiting on you! Every little thing, every little thing I'm Hung Up, I'm Hung Up on you Waiting for your call, waiting for your call I'm fed up, I'm tiring of waiting on you! (ABBA tune ends again) (Ticking clock begins again) (ABBA tune begins faded again) Time goes by, so slowly Time goes by, so slowly Time goes by, so slowly Time goes by so slowly, so slowly, so slowly, so slowly, so slowly, so slowly, so slowly, so slowly, so slowly, so slowly, so slowly, so slowly, so slowly I don't know what to do! (ABBA tune begins fully again) Every little thing that you say or do I'm Hung Up, I'm Hung Up on you Waiting for your call baby night and day I'm fed up, I'm tiring of waiting on you! Every little thing that you say or do I'm Hung Up, I'm Hung Up on you Waiting for your call baby night and day I'm fed up, I'm tiring of waiting on you! Every little thing, every little thing, I'm Hung Up, I'm Hung Up on you Waiting for your call, waiting for your call I'm fed up! I'm tired of waiting on you! (ABBA Tune fades) (On occasion, the ticking clock will continue for another twenty seconds before the song cuts out) Trivia *In Elemental Ascendance, Ysera was originally going to have Hung Up due to the lyrics showing a strong female cutting herself off from an unidentified male. However the theme of time and the ticking clock caused Nozdormu to obtain the song. Ysera was granted Bring Me to Life due to the lyrics making for sense to her character. *In Sorrow, Sarah Michelle Gellar will say that Hung Up reminds her of a song that came out the year of her birth. This is hinting ABBA's "Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)". Sarah, however, got this fact wrong, and Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) was released around the year of her birth, not in 1977. Category:Fortune's End Category:Elemental Ascendance Category:Music Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Musical Easter Eggs